


Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.8

by sexypinky2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, colection, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky2/pseuds/sexypinky2





	Sheekooyinka Gaagaaban #1.8

Waa in ay u badan tahay in ay sugto uu ku biiro lama filaan ah, laakiin waxa ay weli ku qabtay isagii oo lama filaan ah. Waxa uu doonayay in uu soo raaxada, laakiin waxa isaga ka xanuun si ay u arkaan in uu taabashada ahayd halkii uu ka cabsi. Waxay koray dhow oo todobaadyadii ugu dambeeyey, wadaagaya kiss kale ee habeenkii, sababaynta baahida loo qabo kulaylka. Proximity waa yimid dhowr jeer ka badan inta lagu jiro waqtiyada maalintii. Gacmahoodu waxay raalli ka ah taaban socda. Oo uu jeclaa oo cadeyga timaheeda dhegaha ka dambeeya oo kaliya si aad u aragto guduudayn, dembiyadiisa ka soo gabax. Si ay diyaar u wadaagi jiray oo dhan ahayd, laakiin waxay labada qanacsan jiray.

Waxay hal-haleel ah ula hadlay midba midka kale tan iyo weerarkii laba habeen ka hor. Waxay isku soo xidhay derbiyadeeda gudaha, laakiin marna sii daayay. Waxay lahayd inay tusaan goobta; ayuu ku qayliyey, ayuu weyddiiyey in ay joojiyaan. Waxa uu ahaa diyaar inaan iyaga siiyo dhammaan dhagaxyo safayr ah ee dunida, laakiin, uu in dhamaadka aan iyada badbaadin karin. Jaime ayaa si ba'an u doonayay in uu hadlo isaga, laakiin ka dib markii dhawr isku day sirgaxan uu joojiyay, yaxyaxay sida uu kacsi la'aanta u gaar ah.

"Biyaha waa qabow." ahaa uu u suurtogashay in ay stammer dhan. Waxay isagii eegay, oo sida muuqata markii ugu horeysay ee da ', indhahoodu lulmay la kulmay. Waxa uu qabtay iyada fiiriyey ka, sida haddii ay isku dayaya in aan u sheego wax kasta oo uu in aanay tegi karin. Waxaan ahaa cabsi, weli waxaan ahay. Ha igu kaa caawin, aad u qalbi qaboojin, ii sheeg sida. Bal ii sheeg, ee iga tag. Waxaan ilaaliyo doonaa wadnahaaga. Waxaan daryeel adiga kugu saabsan. Waan ku jeclahay. Fadlan i aamini.

Si deg deg ah, Brienne ku garaacday xiriir; fiiri mowjado halkii yar in u sameeyaan dushiisa oo biyo ah. Iyana ma ay ogayn sidii ay u noqon agagaarka kasta oo kale. Jaime ka meermeerayo ahaa oo wuxuu iyadii daba albaabka. , Qalbigiisa uma uu dareemi karaa ka culus yahay waxay sameeyeen wakhtigaas. Wuxuu gaaray gacanka albaabka, pausing waqti yar ka hor inta qol ee tagay.

Waxa uu sii joogi lahaa haddii uu maqlay oo kaliya daciif ah "Ha tago" oo bushimihiisa baxsaday.


End file.
